Enslaved
by Rice Demon
Summary: sorry, there is no real plot to this story, it's just a straight up shot of smut. The story is an edited version of an RP i did a while back that i felt was too good to waste. the ship in this smut is KidXLuffyko, (femluffy) it contains SM and brutality.


Kid sat back in his large chair, one leg thrust over the armrest, a bottle of rum grasped in his hand as he slugged back gulp after gulp. HIs eyes watched, splayed out on the floor of his private bedchamber, the body of Luffyko, who was gasping and writhing as she came down for her arousal.

"Up," Kid ordered.

Luffyko whined in the back of her throat, "Hungry…"

Kid snarled, "UP!" and he yanked on the chain around Luffyko's neck. Startled, the girl was yanked to her knees, and then pulled forward in between Kid's legs.

"Now kneel," he ordered, yanking her upward onto her forelegs. She defiantly glared back in his face as she gained her ground. "Good," he crooned. "You're going to touch yourself, Mugiwara," he told her, "Exactly how I tell you to. You disobey, and you will be punished," he flashed the edge of his dagger. "You obey, and you will be rewarded," and with a sick grin, he cupped the growing arousal hidden in his pants.

"Your choice."

Luffyko bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something that would upset her master, she wanted to be rewarded but she wasn't exactly feeling patient. She nodded "I'll obey, I'll be good for master"

Kid danced his fingers across the air and then eventually pointed, with one sharp nail, at her breasts. "Your nipples, Straw-hat. Pinch them. Don't stop until I say so." He leaned forward, growling, "And don't hold back you're fucking screams."

"_Yes… Master" _Luffyko mumbled as she tentatively reached up and began groping her own breasts. Her nail slid across her right nipple and she let out a moan of pleasure. She was on her knees at Kid's feet and as she looked up she saw the face of the man she both loved and hated, and then she looked a little lower '_oh god, I want to lick it' s_he thought. Her eyes remained glued to that part of kid as she continued to tease her nipples. She moaned in pleasure.

"One hand there," Kid directed, "the other," he nudged her left hand with the toe of his boot, "down. Rub between your legs down there, but don't stick your fingers inside yourself."

Watching her was becoming so erotic for him, her thin body arching into her own touch, her mouth leaking spittle from her lack of concentration on polite efforts. He slipped a hand inside his pants and stroked his length in just one swift motion for now.

It was becoming too hard to follow Kidd's orders. Luffyko wanted it so bad it was starting to mess with her head. Her juices were overflowing, they dripped down her legs. She continued to tease herself "there" but it wasn't enough. Luffyko could feel her master's eyes on her, watching her, following her movements. She gasped and moaned from the pleasure, not because of what she was doing to herself, but because his eyes were on her. _"mas…ter. Ahh!" _she began to whimper. The need she had for him was so real that it was painful.

"Stand up," he ordered, watching her force herself to her feet, juices dripping down her legs still. As she stepped forward, he slipped a finger in between her legs and used the back of his nail to roughly flick her clit. Her legs began to collapse beneath her, but he caught her by the hips and sat her on the front of his lap.

Fingers ghosting over her skin, but never really groping, Kid murmured, "Tell me what you want," he gripped her chin roughly and pulled her face back to look in her eyes, "And make sure to call me Master."

"I… I W-want" she stuttered, looking up into his face and feeling nothing but unmasked lust between them both Luffyko finally managed a few words "I want master's reward." finding the ability to speak once more she went on "I. I want master to… fuck me, to make me feel good, so good I could die" she was trembling from the pleasure she was feeling by just being in his arms. What she really wanted was for him to throw her to the floor, get on top of her, pry her legs apart and plunge into her with all he had. She wanted him to fill her up completely, mercilessly fucking her, and bring her to climax. Just thinking about all that made her drool. She picked up Kid's hand and began to run her tongue along his fingers and gently she bit down on his middle finger.

Kid's eyes widened, pupils dilated as arousal hit him dead on, the woman sucking on his fingers doing the trick. "Master will reward you," Kid gave in. He wrapped his thick hand around Luffyko's bound neck and rose, pushing her up against the wall.

With his other hand, he undid the sash and belt on his pants and freed his erect length, aligning it with Luffyko's opening. He moved both hands now to hold her under the thighs, holding her above the ground so her legs were wrapped around his torso. "But Master won't be kind," Kid warned in a dark growl, and then he thrust into her, fully and to the hilt.

As he pulled out and thrust in and out again, grinding their pelvises without mercy, bruising her hips with his fingertips, he buried his face in her neck, his sharp incisors digging into her neck for a sucking bite of flesh. "Delicious," he hissed.

The pain of having kid's member thrust all way inside her at once felt amazing, like nothing else, nobody else in the world could give her this feeling. Her back rubbed up and down against the wall as she moved with the force of her master's trusts. It was almost too much, and then he bit her neck. Not gently but with the ferocious hunger of a beast, and that was what he was. He was a beast, and he was devouring her. She could no longer control herself and she moaned and cried out in rising pleasure. "Ahh! Please!" she began to breath faster and faster and she felt light headed. Saliva dripped from her mouth, and her juices mixed with her master's ran down her legs. "Please!. . _Ngg_.. _hahh_"

Kid raised one hand and slapped her buttocks roughly, leaving a red welt there. He jammed his mouth on to hers and forced a kiss upon her. "Please what?" he demanded. "What did I tell you to call me?"

He pulled out of her fully and slammed back in again, this time rolling upward to stroke the sensitive skin of her outer clit, and then, as he grinding circularly inside of her, his lips found her breast. After two kisses around the nipple, his teeth clamped down on the nub, and he pulled ruthlessly. "What do you call me?" he asked again through gritted teeth. "Say it as you cum."

She was almost there, to the point of total and complete ecstasy. Almost, when kid had bit down on her nipple it felt so good she almost could not hold herself back. Everything, all of it was so overwhelming, all of her was screaming out in pleasure as her master brought her closer and closer to the edge. Any second now he would push her over the edge, and then what? she didn't care. she couldn't think. all she could do was feel, feel her master buried all the way inside her, feel the heat of another body up against her, feel the pain he was giving her, all of it was driving her mad with pleasure. "Mas~Ahh! Mast…er. Master!" she cried. she wrapped her legs even tighter around Kid's middle and pulled him into her. "Master! … _hah. . _please, i want to… want to feel. . more" she said. She then clawed at his back trying to bring herself closer to him, the man she wanted more than anything else in the world.

The bridge of Kid's nose wrinkled with lines of frustration. "More?" he snarled. "Fine, but don't you bitch the next day, Mugiwara." Letting her drop to the ground roughly, he gripped the chain in his hands and forced her to be lane out prone on the floor. Then, with unnecessary roughness, he gripped the woman's legs, thrust them in the air, and threw them on his shoulders.

"I did not think you were ready for this angle," Kid said, shaking his head. He gritted his teeth, "But it's too late," and with those words he drove into Luffyko, hitting a deep spot within her even harder than before, his hands now free to pinch and tease her clit, tantalizing the pink, raw skin effortlessly.

"Now," Kid growled, "I want one more thing before you get your reward and cum. I don't usually do this, though.." He leaned forward and gripped the sides of Luffyko's cheeks, forcing her lips upward. With a fast descent, he landed on that mouth and thrust his tongue inside, past gasping teeth, for a clash of salvia and tongue tangling, for a rather intimate kiss. "There," he asserted, "Now you are mine."

"_now you are mine_" those words, hadn't she always been his? It didn't matter now. The pain and the pleasure, all the emotions and feelings she was feeling was gathering speed, this new position was more than even her perverse mind could think of or have hoped for. It would have made her laugh if it wasn't so god gam good. The pleasure that the master was so generously giving to her was bringing her to a quick climax. Everything was so good. It was too good, she lost control. "Master. I can't… _haaah… _I want to. . can i?" she said, but it was too late to ask. she climaxed from the sexual excitement, her muscles tightened for the moment and her whole body shook from it. Then she lost all strength, she went slack, panting heavily now still in this position that didn't really give her anything to do with her hands, she decided to reach up and try to touch the master's face. Still shaking and unsteady she reached for him but her hands couldn't quite reach him.

When she climaxed, so did Kid, emptying himself inside of her with the pull of her pelvic muscles contracting on his length. Kid pulled himself from her core, slipping from her insides. His hands still wet with her juices, he eased her legs off of her shoulder and took her shaking hands in his own as she tried to touch his face.

"What is it, Mugiwara?" he asked, lowering her hands from his body without allowing her to touch him, "What would you like to ask from your Master?"

As he awaited his answer, he steadily wiped his hands between her legs, and then licked his fingers clean, repeating until she was mainly dried off below and on the insides of her thighs.

"i want to always be yours" luffyko said barely audible because her voice had gone raspy from all the crying. "Can't i? Master" she whispered. She was finding it hard to focus her eyes on anything but his face. Luffyko would pass out in a minute but first she needed to know, would she always stay by this man's side?

Kid face softened and he released Luffyko's hands, allowing them to touch his visage as he ran a hand through her hair, pushing aside sweat-stained strands. "You'll never be rid of me, Mugiwara," he promised. He gripped her cheek fiercely and met her eyes with the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. "I won't ever give you up. So don't even bother asking again."

With that luffyko allowed herself to fall asleep, drifting into thoughts of what had just happened, going past that and into the darkness that would nurture her and nurse her back to health, and then she would wake again to serve her master once more. Forever, she will always be his.


End file.
